Liebe bis in den Tod
by Blackball
Summary: WARNUNG: Death und RapeHarry und Draco sind auch noch nach Hogwarts Zusammen. Alles scheint wunderbar, bis ein neuer Mann in Harrys leben tritt, ab diesem Moment geht die Beziehung den bach runter.Abgeschlossen!


**

* * *

**

**Daten Zur Fanfic:**

Titel: Liebe bis in den Tod

Pairing: HP/DM

Rating: NC-17

Genre: Dark; Drama; Death; Lemon/Lime; Rape; Romance

Summary: Harry und Draco sind auch noch nach Hogwarts zusammen. Ihre Beziehung läuft erstklassig, bis ein neuer Mann in Harrys Leben tritt, ab diesem Moment, geht die Beziehung den Bach runter.

Warnung: Bei dieser Fanfiction, ist eine Rape Szene sowie Death Szene beschrieben. Wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte diese Fanfic nicht Lesen.

* * *

_So da bin ich wieder –winke- ich habe mal etwas ganz anderes geschrieben –seuftz-._

_Aber ich möchte euch bitten bevor ihr diese Fanfic lest, die Warnung zu beachten._

_Ich habe diese Fanfic vor der Veröffentlichung zwei verschiedenen Personen gegeben und beide haben unterschiedlich reagiert. Also wenn ihr mit rape und Death nicht zurecht kommt lest diese Story nicht. Auch wenn der Schein trügt!_

_Liebe Grüße Black_

* * *

„Sag mal, was findest du an diesem Kerl schön?"schrie Draco dem ehemaligen Gryffindor hinterher.

Harry blieb am unteren Treppenabsatz stehen und funkelte seinen Geliebten böse an.

„Verdammt Draco, nicht schon wieder dieses Theater, wie oft soll ich dir denn noch sagen, es läuft nichts zwischen Throx und mir, er ist mein Arbeitskollege".

Sein neuer Arbeitskollege Mallon Throx brachte Draco bald um den Verstand, immer und immer wieder redete Harry von ihm, lobte ihn wo es nur ging. Nicht dass dies Draco schon auf die Palme gebracht hätte. Hinzu kam das Harry seinen Namen murmelte als sie, Draco und Harry, dass letzte mal miteinander schliefen.

Oh ja, der Haussegen hing schief.

In Draco loderte eine Eifersucht auf, die nur darauf wartete endlich ausbrechen zu können.

„So also NUR ein Arbeitskollege, ja? Und ihr habt jetzt auch wetten nur einen Auftrag"feixte Draco ihn vom oberen Treppenabsatz an.

„Du hast es erfasst, er ist NUR mein Arbeitskollege und nein es ist kein Auftrag, es ist ein Geschäftsessen". Die ersten Worte brachen noch lautstark aus Harrys Mund, doch dann sprach er leise weiter.

Ja verdammt er mochte Throx, aber er liebte ihn doch nicht, er liebte nur einen Menschen, seinen Drachen. Langsam ging er die Stufen zu Draco hoch,

„Bitte Draco, mach es doch nicht so schwer, du weißt doch das..." KLATSCH

Nein, Draco wollte kein weiteres Wort mehr aus diesem verlogenen Mund hören. Harry legte sich eine Hand auf die Wange, Draco hatte ihn doch wirklich geschlagen!

Wie konnte er nur, Tränen füllten Harrys Augen und suchten den einsamen Weg über seine Wangen, Zorn spiegelte sich in seinen Augen wieder.

„Das wirst du noch bereuen –Draco Malfoy-!"Er machte kehrt, rannte die Treppe hinunter und schnappte sich seinen Umhang. Mit einem lauten Knall verschloss er die Tür hinter sich.

Draco blickte auf seine Hand, er lehnte sich zurück gegen die Wand. Mit dieser Hand hatte er seinen Freund geschlagen, wie konnte er nur? Erst einige Zeit später wurde ihm wirklich bewusste was er getan hatte, noch nie war ihm die Hand gegenüber Harry ausgerutscht. Benommen schleppte er sich Stufe für Stufe die Treppe hinunter, seinen Blick immer noch starr auf seine Hand gerichtet. Mit einem Seufzer ließ er sich auf das große Sofa vor dem Kamin fallen. Schnappte sich eine Decke und kuschelte sich ein.

Wie schön war doch die Zeit gewesen und nun ging ihre Liebe Tag für Tag einen Schritt näher auf den Abgrund zu. Lange mussten sie dafür kämpfen anerkannt zu werden. Sie waren eben anders als ihre ehemaligen Mitschüler. Doch sie hatten es geschafft ihre Freunde und Lehrer davon zu überzeugen, dass sie beiden zusammen gehörten. Immer hatten die beiden Hogwartsschüler alles wieder zum Guten wenden können, so aussichtslos die Situation auch schien. Wieso nicht auch jetzt?

Draco begriff, dass er einen Fehler gemacht hatte und er würde diesen wieder gut machen, irgendwie. Aber warum ging ihre Beziehung auch so den Bach runter, es lag doch alles nur an diesem Throx. Was hatte er was Draco nicht hatte? Throx ist Auror genau so wie Harry, dass mochte ja schön und gut sein, aber lag es daran? War Harry deswegen so von ihm begeistert?

Draco hatte Throx noch nie im Leben gesehen, er hatte einmal durch Zufall mit ihm telefoniert. Aber wollte er ihn überhaupt sehen? Nein ganz sicher nicht. Mit wirren Gedanken schlief Draco vor dem Kamin auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt ein.

Harry schlenderte die Gassen entlang, er war auf dem Heimweg. Sicherlich er hätte genauso gut auch apparieren können, doch er wollte Nachdenken.

Nachdenken über Throx Worte!

Bisher hatte Harry immer auf ihn gehört und auch dieses Mal würde er es tun.

Ja, er würde nach Hause gehen, ins Schlafzimmer und Draco wecken. Er musste mit ihm reden, so schnell wie möglich, schließlich liebte er seinen blonden Drachen.

Leise schloss er die Tür auf und trat ein. Das Feuer welches noch im Kamin brannte während er hinaus stürzte, war nun verloschen. Mit einem leisen Seufzer hängte er seinen Umhang an Ort und Stelle ab, griff nach seinem Zauberstab und entfachte das Feuer im Kamin erneut. Zufrieden über das nun klamme Licht, betrat er die Küche.

Bevor er zu Draco ins Schlafzimmer ging brauchte er erst mal einen schönen heißen Tee. Es war kurz vor Weihnachten und obwohl kein Schnee lag und die Sonne tagsüber die Luft erwärmte, spürte Harry, wie sich die Kälte in seinen Gliedern festegesetzt hatte.

Mit einer warmen Tasse Tee begab er sich zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Er ließ sich in den Sessel sinken und trank erst mal einen großen Schluck. Er spürte wie die heiße Flüssigkeit seine Kehle langsam hinunterlief. Leicht zittrig griff er nach einer Decke.

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass sich Draco auf dem Sofa eingekuschelt hatte. Er lockerte seinen Griff und ließ die Decke wieder los.

Wie friedlich er dort lag. Harry beobachtete mit einem Lächeln im Gesicht, wie sein Freund regelmäßig mit ruhigen Zügen ein und aus atmete. Wie friedlich er da lag.

Harry kämpfte lange mit seinen Gedanken, ob er Draco nun wecken solle oder nicht. Erst würde er sich noch eine Tasse Tee holen und dann würde er ihn wecken. Auf seine Reaktion war Harry schon sehr gespannt.

„Draco?" Harry strich seinem Freund zärtlich über die Wange.

„Hey Schlafmütze, wach auf"forderte er ihn erneut auf. Doch Draco machte nicht den Ansatz ein Auge zu öffnen, nein er schlief mit ruhigen Atemzügen weiter.

Seufzend ließ sich Harry wieder in den Sessel nieder, so hatte er sich das nicht vorgestellt, er wollte doch mit ihm reden. Doch ihn jetzt unsanft zu wecken brachte er nicht übers Herz.

Die Sonnestrahlen fielen durch das runde große Fenster im Wohnzimmer und kitzelten Draco in der Nase. Er zog die Decke über den Kopf, zu spät, nun war er wach! Wo war er überhaupt und wo war Harry, er hatte ihn nicht nach Hause kommen hören. War er überhaupt nach Hause gekommen?

Mit einem Ruck schmiss er die Decke von seinem Körper und richtete sich auf. Er war also im Wohnzimmer eingeschlafen. Die morgendliche Kühle drang in seine Glieder und er griff aus Reflex wieder nach seiner Decke, um sie sich über die Beine zu legen.

Sein Blick viel nun auf den schlafenden Harry. Dieser hatte die Beine angewinkelt und sich eng an die Sessellehne gedrückt.

Er ist also doch nach Hause gekommen und ich Trottel habe es nicht gehört er verfluchte sich innerlich, schließlich wollte er mit Harry reden.

Wie friedlich er schläft.....ist der wahnsinnig, hier ist es Schweine kalt

Mit einem Satz stand er auf und beugte sich zu Harry.

„Hey Harry"er stupste ihn leicht an.

„Wach auf!"

„Was?" nuschelte Harry und blickte nun Draco sehr verwirrt an.

„Bist du wahnsinnig, hier ist es verdammt kalt und du hast nicht viel an" flüsterte Draco besorgt „Du wirst dich erkälten".

Harry rieb sich die Augen und sah in den Kamin, hob seinen Zauberstab und entzündete das Feuer erneut.

„Ich wollte dir die Decke nicht klauen"murmelte Harry.

„Aber warum bist du nicht ins Schlafzimmer oder hast mich geweckt?" schmollte Draco nun ein wenig.

„Aber das hatte ich vor, du wolltest einfach nicht wach werden und ich wollte bei dir bleiben....dann bin ich wohl eingeschlafen" verteidigte sich Harry.

Sorgsam legte Draco ihm die Decke um,

„Ich hol uns erst mal einen heißen Tee, der wird dir gut tun". Er verschwand in der Küche und kam nach kurzer Zeit mit zwei Tassen Tee zurück. Harry hatte sich während dieser Zeit auf das Sofa gesetzt, dies stand näher an dem warmen Kamin.

„Hier, trink erst mal"Draco reichte ihm eine Tasse.

„Danke" Harry nahm sie entgegen und trank erst mal einen Schluck.

„Harry?",

„Ja?"

„Ich wollte mich bei dir entschuldigen, dass ich dich gestern geschlagen habe, es tut mir wirklich Leid"

„Schon vergessen"beschwichtigte er seinen Freund beugte sich zu ihm und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Du bist ganz kalt"entflohen die Worte Dracos Mund.

„Nun mir ist ja auch kalt"gab er nun doch zu und legte seinen Kopf noch hinten auf Dracos Schultern.

„Du wirst dich noch erkälten Dummerchen"neckte ihn Draco.

„Ja ich glaub es auch"ein Grinsen breitete sich auf Harrys Gesicht aus.

„Was ist denn daran so lustig?"hakte der blonde junge Mann verständnislos nach.

„Nichts, aber wenn ich krank bin kann ich wohl schlecht zur Arbeit",

„Wir sind Zauberer Harry, dass ist innerhalb von ein paar Stunden durch einen Trank geheilt"versuchte Draco seinen Freund daran zu erinnern.

„Ja, aber hast du vergessen, ich vertrage das Zeug doch schon seit dem sechsen Schuljahr nicht mehr, also muss ich es wohl alla Muggel auskurieren".

Ein Lächeln huschte über beide Gesichter. „So ein Pech aber auch"scherzte Draco.

„Wie fühlst du dich"fragte Draco mit besorgter Miene, als Harry gegen Nachmittag die Augen öffnete. Harry hatte sich am späten morgen mit Husten ins Bett verdrückt und Draco befohlen nicht wegen ihm zu Hause zu bleiben.

Draco arbeitete im Zauberministerium in der Abteilung für unerforschte Zaubertränke. Seine Arbeitszeit betrug gerade mal ein viertel von Harrys und somit ging er üblich immer später als Harry aus dem Haus und kam früher zurück.

„Mir geht es irgendwie gerade noch schlechter"murmelte Harry und schloss die Augen. „Vielleicht muss ich auch erst mal richtig wach werden".

„Sag Aaaa"befahl im Draco, Harry öffnete die Augen und blickte auf das Fieberthermometer.

„Ich bin doch kein kleines Kind mehr"wehrte er sich.

„Stimmt, du hast recht, dann mach eben den Mund auf, ich will wissen ob du Fieber hast."

Murrend ließ Harry sich Fieber messen, mit dem Ergebnis das Draco ihn nun noch besorgter ansah.

Die nächsten Tage verbrachte Harry im Bett, Draco kümmerte sich wirklich rührend um Harry und alles war wie es sein sollte.

„Draco nun erlaub mir doch endlich mal aufzustehen, ich fühl mich wirklich viel besser und das Fieber ist auch weg"meckerte Harry. So schön es auch war von Draco umsorgt zu werden, doch langsam drehte er durch, er konnte nicht tagelang da liegen, immer den Blick auf das gleiche trostlose Bild, er wollte endlich mal wieder aufstehen.

„Nun gut, was hältst du davon wenn wir eine Runde spazieren gehen?"

Wenn das mal keine Gute Idee war.

„Ja ich müsste noch Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen"freute sich Harry.

Eine halbe Stunde später schlenderten sie durch die Winkelgasse.

„Du Draco, sag mir mal bitte, wie ich für dich Weihnachtsgeschenke besorgen soll wenn du bei mir bist"grübelte Harry extra laut.

„Na gar nicht, du brauchst mir nichts zu schenken, ich hab deins schon" flötete er fröhlich.

„Was? Spinnst du? Klar schenk ich Dir was, ich weiß ja auch schon was, aber ich will nun mal nicht das du dabei bist...wollen wir uns nicht mal eine halbe Stunde trennen?"

„Nein Harry, du bist noch nicht wieder gesund, ich lass dich nicht aus den Augen"widersprach Draco mit festem Ton.

„Aber...",

„Kein aber, wenn dir was passiert."

„Ich werde auf ihn aufpassen, Mr. Malfoy, dann brauchen sie sich keine Sorgen zu machen."

Harry und Draco drehten sich um, zu der Person die sie wohl belauscht hatte.

„Throx" rief Harry fröhlich, doch von Draco fiel nun jede gute Laune ab. Das war er also Harrys –Arbeitskollege-.

Draco musterte ihn auffällig.

„Draco das ist Throx - Throx das ist mein Freund Draco"stellte Harry sie vor.

„Hi, nett dich mal kennen zu lernen. Throx reichte Draco die Hand, dieser jedoch sah ihn nur angewidert an.

„Hi" murmelte er und blickte zu Harry

„Ok in einer halben Stunde im Tropfenden Kessel"murmelte er und verschwand ohne Throx nur eines Blickes zu würdigen.

Ja, dass war wieder typisch Draco.

„Entschuldige sein Verhalten...",

„Schon gut, er denkt also immer noch ich sei dein Liebhaber?"Harry zuckte mit den Schultern „Sieht wohl so aus."

Er verstand Draco einfach nicht, hatte er immer noch nicht verstanden das Throx nur ein guter Freund und Arbeitskollege war, oder wollte er es einfach nicht verstehen.

„Du siehst immer noch ganz schön blass aus Harry"gab Throx zu als sie in ein Geschäft traten.

Draco hatte sich sofort auf den Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel gemacht. Was sollte er auch sonst alleine noch machen, rumschlendern? Er bestellte sich ein Glas Feuerwhiskey und setzte sich in die Ecke an einen freien Tisch.

Ob die zwei sich gerade nett vergnügen, dass musste ja jetzt passieren, gerade wo bei mir und Harry alles super war. Aber nein der allmächtige Arbeitskollege musste ja auftauchen. Wie sich Harry gefreut hat, ich glaub echt mir wird schlecht.

Und das schlimmste ist der Idiot von Arbeitskollege sieht auch noch sau gut aus, da habe ich keine Chance mit einem Zug leerte er das Glas und bestellte noch eins.

„Also denk dran, erhol dich gut, ich komme bis dahin alleine auf der Arbeit zurecht"rief Throx von weitem, Harry winkte zum Abschied noch mal kurz auf und trat dann durch die Tür zum Tropfenden Kesses.

„Ah Harry, gut das du kommst, dein Freund ist Sturz besoffen"erzählte ihm eine Bedienung.

„Was, oh nein, danke".

Ich glaube der spinnt, besäuft sich einfach .

Harry stand nun vor Draco, dieser sah ihn mit finstere Mine an

„Sieh an sieh an, du beehrst mich auch noch und ich dachte schon du lägst mit deinem Arbeitskollegen im Bett und hättest mich abgeschossen"lallte Draco, worauf er dem Wort Arbeitskollege einen Unterton zufügte.

„Du bist Sturz besoffen Draco, lass uns nach Hause verschwinden, dass ist ja schon peinlich"zischte Harry ihn an. Er packte seinen Freund und apparierte mit ihm nach Hause.

„Und was nun?"Packst du deine Sachen und lässt mich für immer alleine"schrie Draco ihn nun an.

Harry hielt sich die Hand vor Mund und Nase, Dracos Alkoholfahne war widerwärtig.

„Du solltest jetzt lieber mal schlafen gehen, anstatt mir eine unnötige Szene zu machen"meckerte Harry und brachte Draco ins Schlafzimmer.

„Ich bin dir nicht gut genug, stimmts?"schwallte Draco und legte sich ins Bett.

„Was faselst du da?"fragte Harry unsicher nach.

„Ich bin nicht schlau, ich bin nicht hübsch und nicht gut im Bett, im Gegensatz zu diesem Throx, stimmts?"reizte Draco seinen Freund.

Harrys Augen füllten sich mit Tränen.

„Überleg mal was du da für eine scheiße laberst, Draco Malfoy, ich liebe dich und du..."Harry verließ das Zimmer und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.

Mit einer Tasse Tee verzog sich Harry auf das Sofa zurück.

Was war nur mit Draco, warum traute er ihm nicht mehr? Warum war er nur so eifersüchtig?

Man ist mir schlecht, wo bin ich überhaupt und was ist passiert dachte Draco, rollte sich langsam aus dem Bett und schlurfte ins Bad.

„Oh Draco, du siehst scheiße aus"murmelte er als er sich im Spiegel betrachtete.

„Ja, allerdings siehst du scheiße aus, hoffentlich ist dir schlecht" meckerte Harry der soeben das Bad betreten hatte.

„Harry?" Draco drehte sich erschrocken um und betrachtete seinen Freund.

Beschämt blickte er zu Boden.

„Es tut mir Leid, was ich dir gestern Abend an den Kopf geworfen habe" er fasste Harrys Hand an, dieser jedoch zog sie sofort weg und blickte ihn nur angewidert an.

„Ja jetzt tut es dir wieder leid. Aber jetzt weiß ich immerhin was du wirklich denkst. Und soll ich dir noch was sagen?"Harry war stink sauer

„Ich hab das Gefühl das du mich überhaupt nicht mehr liebst."

Wutentbrannt verließ Harry das Bad, stapfte die Treppe hinunter und verließ das Haus.

Na Klasse, toll gemacht Draco, da ist einen Mann den du liebst und du bringst ihn soweit das er meint das man ihn nicht mehr lieben würde mit einem Seufzer sank Draco an der Wand hinunter und setzte sich auf den Boden.

„Was glaubt der eigentlich, was fällt dem ein?"murmelte Harry wütend und schoss eine Dose weg, die ihm im Weg lag. Auf einer nahe gelegenen Bank ließ er sich nieder.

Warum vertraut der mir einfach nicht mehr, ich denke drüber nach doch mir fällt kein bedeutender Grund ein. Kann er denn nicht mal offen mit mir über seine Gefühle reden, klappt das nur wenn er besoffen ist? Bin ich denn so ein Unmensch?

„Dann will ich mal"flüsterte Harry zu sich selbst und öffnete die Tür.

„Draco ich muss mit dir reden"sagte er mit bestimmenden Ton und zog seinen Umhang aus.

„Ahh du hast ja den Weihnachtsbaum schon geschmückt"fügte Harry erfreut hinzu. Draco lächelte matt und ließ sich auf dem Sofa nieder.

„Du wolltest mit mir reden?",

„Ja, ich will das du mir endlich alles das sagst, was du mir gestern in einem nicht nüchternen zustand an den Kopf geworfen hast. Ich will mit dir über dieses Thema reden, wir haben das schon viel zu lange vor uns Her geschoben". Harry setzte sich Draco gegenüber und sah ihn an.

„Nun?" hakte er nach als Draco immer noch Still zu Boden sah.

Er beobachtete ihn und sah wie sich seine Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Hey Hey nicht weinen, es gibt keinen Grund dazu"Harry sprang auf und nahm seinen Freund in den Arm.

„Ich will dir nichts böses, ich will doch nur das wir endlich mal reden"flüsterte er seinem blonden Freund ins Ohr.

„Ich, also...es tut mir leid"stammelte Draco und blickte nun in diese wunderschönen Augen. Harry hob seine Hand und fing die einsame Träne, welche sich in Dracos Augen gelöst hatte, an der Wange ab.

„Warum vertraust du mir nicht mehr?"wollte Harry seinem Freund etwas auf die Sprünge helfen.

„Ich vertraue dir schon...",

„Nein das tust du nicht, sonst würdest du mir nicht die ganze Zeit Vorwürfe machen".

Draco wusste das Harry Recht hatte, aber wie sollte er ihm denn sein Denken und seine Gefühle klar machen?!

„Ich ...ok also...ach ich weiß ja auch nicht, du schwärmst von diesem Throx in den aller größten Wörtern, ich ....naja ich kam mir wie ein kleines nichts vor und als ich ihn gestern gesehen hatte..."Draco brach seinen Satz mit einem Seufzer ab.

„Was war als du ihn gesehene hast?"wollte Harry nun wissen.

„Ich hatte das Gefühl zu wissen, dass ich gegen ihn keine Chance habe"murmelte Draco beschämt, jetzt war ihm dieser Gedanke ja peinlich, aber gestern war er Schuld für seinen Absturz.

Mit fehlendem Blick sah er zu Harry, als wollte er sagen, -Es tut mir alles so Leid- !

„Ach du Dummerchen, ich liebe Dich und NUR Dich...aber als du mir das gestern alles gegen den Kopf geknallt hattest...glaubte ich dass dein Herz nicht mehr für mich schlägt, dass du aufgehört hast mich zu lieben.....das wäre Horror"Harry fiel Draco in die Arme, dieser empfing ihn und hauchte ihm einen zärtlichen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Ich werde nie aufhören dich zu lieben"säuselte Draco und wanderte langsam mit seiner Hand unter Harrys Hemd.

„Hey, doch nicht hier, ist doch ....ah....Draco....lass und hoch gehen....ui...".

Harry hatte Recht, im Wohnzimmer was es einfach zu kühl, schließlich war er, Harry, ja auch noch nicht gesund.

Zärtlich drückte Draco seinen Geliebten zurück in die Kissen, beugte sich über ihn und begann ihn zu küssen. Harry erwiderte den Kuss und begann langsam Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Ich will Dich Draco, für immer nur Dich"säuselte Harry und kuschelt sich an Draco. Dieser lächelte und befreite Harry von seinem Hemd. Zärtlich strich er über Harrys Brustwarzen, überdeckte seinen Körper mit Küssen. Mit einer Hand wanderte er zwischen Harrys Beine, strich langsam über seine nun schon enger werdende Hose und öffnete diese.

„Draco...ah...nicht so....schnell"stöhnte Harry auf als Draco auch seine Hose entfernt hatte.

„Du bist aber heute sehr empfindlich"gluckste Draco und lächelte seinen Freund an.

„Es ist ...uh...schon so lange her, ich hab mich...ahh...einfach nicht mehr unter Kontrolle."

„Gut so"lächelte Draco und verschwand zwischen Harrys Beinen, um sein steifes Glied mit dem Mund zu empfangen. Ein lautes Stöhnen von Harry, bestätigte Draco sein Tun.

Doch Harry wollte nicht so seinen Höhepunkt erleben. Vorsichtig zog er den leicht erschrockenen Draco zu sich hoch, befreite ihn von seinen letzten Klamotten und flüsterte ihm

„Ich will dich spüren, in mir"ins Ohr.

Draco lächelte küsste Harry und griff nach einer Tube Gleitgel die am Bett lag, verteilte das Gel auf seinen Fingern und drang mit einem in seinen Freund ein. Dieser verzog kurz sein Gesicht und grinste dann zufrieden.

Ein zweiter Finger kam bald hinzu und auch ein dritter.

Was war nur mit Harry los, er war schon überaus nervös, so kannte er ihn nicht.

„Alles ok?"fragte Draco nachsichtig.

„Ja, ich...ah...ich weiß auch nicht, es tut so gut"

Ja da hast du recht mein Engel dachte Draco und drang mit einem einzigen Stoß tief in Harry ein.

Harry stöhnt laut auf und krallte sich an Draco um ihn zu sich zu ziehen.

„Ich liebe Dich"stöhne er seinem Drachen ins Ohr.

Mit leichten Stößen bewegte sich Draco in Harry, verwöhnte seinen Oberkörper mit Küssen und strich ihm sanft mit der Hand durch die schwarzen Haare.

Harry krallte sich an Dracos Po, es dauerte nicht lange bis er sich im 7. Himmel fühlte. Vor seinem inneren Augen tobte ein Feuerwerk, er schmiss den Kopf hin und her.

Auch Draco wurde nun in seiner Bewegung schneller, seine Küsse wurden heißer.

Mit einem lauten Stöhnen gaben sich beide ihren Gefühlen hin. Draco sank auf Harry zusammen, beobachtet wie er erleichtert da lag und spürte seine noch schnellen Atemzüge. Mit einem Lächeln zog er sich aus Harry zurück und legte sich neben ihm, hauchte ihm einen letzten Kuss auf den Mund und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Hey mein Engel, wach auf"murmelte Draco in Harrys Ohr. Er war schon länger wach gewesen und hatte seinen Freund beobachtete, wie er still und friedlich schlief.

Harry streckte sich genüsslich „Morgen"nuschelte er und drehte sich gleich zu Draco um ihm einen Kuss zu geben.

„Los lass uns aufstehen, es ist Weihnachten"drängte Draco und versuchte Harry die Decke zu klauen.

„Hey, lass das....es ist doch noch den ganzen Tag Weihnachten"ein Lächeln huschte über Harrys Gesicht.

Draco ergab sich Harrys Argument und kuschelte noch ein wenig mit ihm.

Doch irgendwann bekam auch Harry Hunger und so verließen sie Arm in Arm das Schlafzimmer, um erst einmal zu frühstücken.

„Hat es gerade geklingelt?"fragte Draco, da er sich nicht sicher war.

„Ich glaube ich habe auch etwas gehört"Harry stand auf und verließ die Küche um die Haustür zu öffnen.

„Throx, was machst du denn hier?",

„Hi Harry, ich dachte ich besuche dich mal, ist doch Weihnachten!" Throx zwinkerte Harry zu worauf Harrys Wangen einen roten Schimmer bekamen.

Draco blickte vorsichtig durch die Küchentür, schließlich wollte er ja wissen wer störte.

Was will der denn hier....ach ich sollte mich zusammenreißen schließlich liebt Harry mich ein Lächeln huschte über sein Gesicht, doch dieses Lächeln verschwand genauso schnell auch wieder, denn was er nun sah ließ ihm das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

Harry beugte sich nach oben, um Throx tief in die Augen zu sehen. Dieser lächelte

„Wo ist dein Freund?",

„Der ist in der Küche und frühstückt, nun küss mich schon."

Dies ließ sich Throx nicht zweimal sagen, er legte seine Hand auf Harrys Wange und begann ihn voller Leidenschaft zu küssen.

Draco setze sich mit starrem Blick in den Stuhl zurück. Er hatte sich also nie getäuscht, seine Gefühle hatten ihn nicht betrogen, Harry hatte ihn angelogen und dies die ganze Zeit.

Wut kochte in ihm hoch, er stand auf und stampfte wütend ins Wohnzimmer.

„So, also mit dem da war nie was, ja?"Harry und Throx ließen erschrocken voneinander ab.

„Draco, bitte...lass mich erklären",

„Sei still, wohlmöglich erklärst du mir jetzt noch dass dies nur ein gewöhnlicher Kuss unter Arbeitskollegen war, ich will nichts mehr von dir hören"schrie Draco, zog seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Throx,

„Verschwinde aus diesem Haus"drohte er. Throx blickte zu Harry, dieser nickte ihm nur nervös zu.

„Geh schon, ich regle das"flüsterte ihm Harry noch ins Ohr. Danach verließ Throx geknickt das Haus.

„So du hattest also nie etwas mit ihm stimmts? Ich bilde mir das also alles nur ein?"fluchte Draco laut, Harry zuckte etwas zusammen.

„So ist es Draco, ich liebe Dich."

„Sei Still, ich kann deine Lügen nicht mehr hören"schrie Draco, packte Harry und schmiss ihn zu Boden.

„Aua, bist du wahnsinnig? Was ist denn mit dir los?"schluchzte Harry, doch als Antwort bekam er nur eine Ohrfeige.

„Ich glaube du spinnst"schrei Harry entsetzt und wollte wieder aufstehen, doch Draco setzte sich auf seine Beine und drückte ihn wieder unsanft zu Boden.

„Was läuft zwischen dir und Throx, sag schon"befahl er Harry.

„Das habe ich eben schon mal gesagt, zwischen ihm und mir läuft nichts"wiederholte Harry und erneut schlug ihn Draco. Er wollte die elendigen Lügen nicht mehr Hören.

„Hör Auf"schluchzte der junge braunhaarige Mann,

„Du machst mir Angst Draco."Dies war nicht mehr Draco, nicht mehr der den er kannte, seine Augen funkelten böse, sein fester Griff mit dem er Harry auf den Boden drückte war schmerzhaft. War er so von der Eifersucht zerfressen?

„Und du widerst mich an"zischte Draco.

„Lass mich wieder hoch du Narr"schrei Harry mit aller Kraft. Doch Draco presste ihn noch fester auf den Boden.

„Verdammt du tust mir weh"schrie Harry erneut und zappelte wild am Boden, dabei schlug er Draco mit voller Kraft in die Rippen.

„Was fällt dir ein mich zu schlagen?"raunzte Draco ihn daraufhin an.

„Dann lass mich endlich gehen....du bist doch nicht mehr Herr deiner Sinne".

-KLATSCH- erneut schlug Draco auf Harry ein, ein leichtes Blutrinnsal floss aus dessen Mund.

„Mich so elend zu belügen und zu betrügen, mich als Objekt zu benutzen, damit DU deinen Spaß hast, ich werde dir zeigen, wie man jemanden richtig benutz und sein Herz bricht"zischte Draco und zerriss Harrys Oberteil.

„W-was machst du da?"schluchzte Harry ängstlich doch ehe er sich versah riss ihm Draco auch die Hose vom Leib.

„Was hast du vor?"wollte Harry ihn anschrieben, doch es gelang ihm nicht einen Ton über seine Lippen zu bringen, zu sehr umgab ihn die Angst. Tränen liefen ihm die Wangen runter. Er konnte sich nicht wehren, Draco war schon immer stärker als er gewesen. Was hatte er nur vor?

Der blonde Mann schnappte Harry unsanft an den Schultern und zerrte ihn auf den Bauch um seine Hüften anzuheben.

„Nein Draco, tu mir das nicht an, nicht so...ich bitte dich"rief Harry aus Angst.

„Sei still, ich will nichts mehr von dir hören, jetzt werde ich dir zeigen was es heißt einen Malfoy nur benutzt zu haben, ihn verarscht zu haben".

Ohne Streicheleinheiten, keine Küsse und keinerlei Hilfsmittel die den Schmerz verhinderten, drang Draco energisch in Harry ein. Dieser ließ einen lauten Aufschrei erklingen der in Tränen unter ging und ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten. Mit wilden, kräftigen und hasserfüllten Stößen bewegte sich Draco in Harry.

„Nun sag schon, was hattest du mit Throx?",

„NICHTS" schrie Harry „HÖR auf, du tust mir weh."Bettelte er.

„Das ist der Sinn vom ganzen, Potter! Alles was du mir Seelisch zugefügt hast bekommst du jetzt körperlich zurück"ein gemeines Lachen entfloh seiner Kehle und hallte durch den großen Raum.

Harry hatte seinen Kopf in die Arme gelegt und biss sich auf die Lippe.

Wie konnte es nur so weit kommen. Nach noch einigen kräftigen Stößen ergoss sich Draco in Harry, entschwand von ihm machte seine Hose zu und setzte sich auf das Sofa.

Harry rührte sich nicht mehr, der Schmerz hatte ihm die Sinne geraubt und er war noch vor Dracos Höhepunkt Ohnmächtig geworden.

„Hey los, du brauchst dich gar nicht so zu verstellen!"Draco stupste ihn mit dem Fuß an. Harry hatte sich seit über einen halben Stunde nicht mehr bewegt, also hatte Draco beschlossen ihm ein wenig nachzuhelfen.

„Los mach endlich deine scheiß Augen auf, ich hab keinen Bock auf diesen Mist"raunzte Draco erneut. Doch Harry rührte sich immer noch nicht. Ja, er war mittlerweile wieder zu sich gekommen, doch er wollte nicht die Augen öffnen, aus Angst herauszufinden das es Realität war, dass Draco nun durchgedreht war!

Draco stieß ihm mehrmals in die Rippen, bis Harry vom Zorn gepackt wurde, sich aufrichtete und Draco eine knallte.

„Bist du jetzt total durchgedreht, Draco Malfoy?"zischt er ihn an, griff nach der Decke die auf dem Sofa lag und legte sich diese über die Schultern.

So sollte ihn Malfoy nie mehr sehen.

„Du bist aber überaus mutig, Potter! Du müsstest vor mir kriechen"Draco packte Harry am Hals und schob ihn Richtung Wand.

„Du bist nicht mehr ganz dicht, du warst niemals anders als dein Vater, du bist und bleibst eben doch Abschaum"lachte Harry ironisch auf.

Draco begann Harry die Luft abzuschnüren, Hass loderte in seinen Augen auf.

„Was willst du damit bezwecken, Malfoy?"jappste Harry nach kurzer Zeit, die Luft wurde schon sehr knapp. Seine Lippen begannen einen leicht blauen Schimmer anzunehmen.

„Bald bin ich dich los Potter, für immer".

„Ja und ich muss deine...mie----miese—en...an---bl---blick....n---nic—hat...mehr ertra---g---n".

Harry glitt langsam an der Wand nach unten, doch anstatt das Draco ihn los Ließ, drückte er noch fester zu. Er schaute seinen ehemaligen Freund mit starrem Blick an.

Gemütlich schlürfte er an seiner Tasse Tee, schon lange war er nicht mehr so zufrieden gewesen. Er stellte die Tasse ab und wanderte mit seinem Blick durch den Raum. Der Abend war hereingebrochen. Das Kaminfeuer brannte und warf ein schummriges Licht in den Raum, die Kerzen am Weihnachtsbaum brannten und unter dem Baum lagen Geschenke.

Nun ja jetzt sind die alle für mich dachte Draco, trank noch eine Schluck seines Tees und ließ seinen Blick dann zu Harry wandern. Dieser lag immer noch auf dem Boden.

Draco lachte bei diesem Anblick, erhob sich um noch eine Tasse Tee in der Küche zu holen.

Als er sich umdrehte um die Küche wieder zu verlassen, schmiss er einen viereckigen Rahmen runter. Er bückte sich danach um ihn aufzuheben. Als er den Rahmen umdrehte, stockte ihm der Atem. ES war ein Bild von Harry und Draco, Harry hatte ihn glücklich im Arm und lächelte in die Kamera, Draco verzog auf dem Bild sein Gesicht etwas.

Die Scheibe des Bildes hatte durch den Aufschlag am Boden einen Riss bekommen mitten über Harry.

„Harry" nuschelte Draco, sein Körper fing an zu zittern, er ließ die Teteasse fallen. Erst jetzt wurde ihm sein ganzes Handeln klar. Was hatte er getan? Schnell rannte er aus der Küche zu dem leblosen Körper seines Geliebten. Er griff nach Harrys Hand, zog seine Hand jedoch schnell wieder zurück, diese Kälte, dass nein...er war nicht tot.

Er schüttelte Harrys leblosen Körpeer, doch nichts geschah, erst als er erfolglos versuchte Harrys Atem zu spüren, wurde ihm klar das die Realität mit seinem schlimmsten Traum übereinstimmte. Er, Draco Malfoy hatte seinen Freund und Geliebten umgebracht und dies aus purer Eifersucht.

Tränen quollen ihm aus den Augen er nahm Harrys leblosen Körper in den Arm.

„HARRY" erklang ein verzweifelter Aufschrei.

„Wach auf, hey!"rief eine bekannte Stimme, Draco öffnete die Augen und starrte Harry an, Tränen flossen ungehindert seine Wangen hinunter.

„Harry?" fragte er unsicher.

„Ja?"

Was ist denn mit dem los, der ist ja ganz durcheinander

„Draco was ist denn los mit dir?"hakte Harry besorgt nach.

Doch ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben, fiel er in seine Arme.

„Ich hab dich umgebracht..."schluchzte er.

Harry riss die Augen und legte sei Arme fest um Draco.

„Nein, hast du nicht, ich lebe. Das war alles nur ein Traum, das hier ist die Realität".

-Realität- bei diesem Wort drehte sich Draco der Magen und er klammert sich noch fester an Harry.

„Willst du mir von deinem Traum erzählen?"fragte Harry vorsichtig. Draco schwieg einen kleinen Moment, doch dann begann er zu erzählen. Die letzten Worte gingen genuschelt unter.

„Mein armer Schatz, dass war alles nur en Traum, ich liebe Dich, du solltest Throx kennen lernen, lass uns mal was zusammen machen, alle drei. Dann wirst du merken , dass ich nur Dich liebe"säuselte Harry. Draco sah ihn an und nickte, „gehen wir frühstücken?" fragte er nun fröhlich, als er verstand das die wirklich nur alles ein Traum war. Harry nickte.

Sie waren gerade am unteren Treppenansatz angekommen als es an der Tür klopfte „Warte ich mache auf"

Nein, bitte nicht dachte Draco uns setzte ängstlich auf die Treppe.

„Throx" rief Harry „Schön dich zusehen, komm rein".

Als Harry sich zu Draco umdrehte und sah wie er dort saß, ließ er seinen Arbeitskollegen achtlos stehen und rannte zu Draco.

„Es war nur ein Traum"flüsterte er ihm beruhigend ins Ohr. Mit einem Kuss besiegelte er seine Worte.

* * *

_-winke- an alle die die es bis hier hin gelesen haben –gg- also bitte nicht schlagen, ist ja gegen Ende alles gut geworden. Über Kommis würde ich mich natürlich sehr freuen._

_Byeee Black_

* * *


End file.
